Typical time of flight measurement systems may use time measurements derived from an output current of a sensing device to determine a distance to an object. Using output current, however, may pose a number of challenges. For example, output current may not be compatible with certain complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) sensors, and may cause high voltages within a measurement system. Moreover, using output current may decrease measurement sensitivity to background light, and introduce noise when dealing with large pixel sizes. Additionally, such systems may utilize analog processing, which may also introduce noise into the system.
In view of the foregoing, it may be understood that there may be a need for systems and methods that improve the efficiency and performance of time of flight measurements.